rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Doc's Relationships
Doc has developed multiple relationships since he first appeared. Although he seems to have positive relationships with several characters, Doc is commonly abused by the main cast. Red Team Doc's relationship with the Reds vary from being friendly or annoying. After the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Doc spent more time with the Reds than the Blues. Sarge Although Doc treats Sarge decently, Sarge seems to dislike Doc, seeing him as annoying. This is possibly because Doc crashed into Sarge twice with the warthog. When Sarge returns to Valhalla, as soon as he hears Doc, he tells Simmons to get his gun and commence 'Operation: Point-My-Gun-At-Doc'. In Season 11, Sarge seems to treat Doc better, although Doc is annoyed by Sarge trying to convince him that he has a "natural lust for murder." Simmons Simmons and Doc seem to be friendly to one another. Both have similar traits and are very intelligent. Simmons stated that he was sorry for getting Doc involved in the situation with Meta and Washington, suggesting that Simmons does care for him at some level. However, when Doc gets stuck in the wall, Simmons abandons him when the Meta attacks, although Simmons does attempt to free him first. Doc is shown to be happy upon seeing Simmons and Sarge in Three's a Crowd. In Reckless, Doc states that Simmons got his old team back, which touches Simmons. Grif When Doc is taken captive by the Reds, he and Grif were able to get along. However, when Doc learns Grif isn't liked very much, Doc abandons him. Ironically, when Doc was abandoned by both teams, Grif cites the same reasons for abandoning him, and since then their interactions have been minimal. In Season 11 Doc criticizes Grif for playing with the untested teleporter cubes. Donut Originally, when Donut learned of Doc/O'Malley's plan, he was afraid of them and called him the "cave devil". However, after the events of Revelation, the two became friends after Doc saved Donut's life and the two lived together in Valhalla. After Don't Say It, Donut returned to Valhalla to continue living with Doc before the two went to "rescue" the other Reds and Blues. It's also implied the two are now best friends, as Donut's Basebook page has an image of him and Doc with the hashtag BFFLS, which is plural for "Best Friends For Life", in Reconciliation. Lopez After kidnapping Lopez, Lopez becomes both O'Malley and Doc's henchman. However, Doc seems to have friendlier conversations with Lopez than Lopez does with O'Malley, as the two agree more often then O'Malley does with Lopez and Doc got a Gmail invite from him. Although Lopez is angry about Doc forgetting about him in Season 5, he seems to forgive him. Doc and Donut also decide to bring Lopez with them to "rescue" the Reds and Blues. Blue Team During the Blood Gulch Chronicles, the Blues saw Doc as annoying because he's a pacifist. Church Doc and Church seem to get along quite well, to the point where Church considered Doc a teammate. However, Doc crudely corrected him that he was neutral at the Blues' worst time and was against Church when he wanted to kill Junior. Church also was happy for putting Doc in mortal danger by sending him to fix a malfunctioning Sheila. Tucker Doc and Tucker treat each other like acquaintances. Tucker does at one point consider Doc as a perfect baby sitter for Junior, possibly because Doc helped deliver Junior as well as take care of him while Tucker was in a coma. However, Tucker was surprised that Doc was able to get Sister to strip naked for him. Caboose In Motion to Adjourn, Doc rubs Caboose's neck with aloe vera to treat his foot injury. Caboose seems to be afraid of Doc, at one point telling Church not to contact him in Season 4. After Doc fed some of Caboose's blood to Junior, he tells Church "Don't leave me with the horrible doctor," scared of what else Doc may do. Tex There has been little interactions between the two, except when Doc, while being possessed by O'Malley, holds Tex prisoner on Sidewinder. Near the end of Revelation, he watches Epsilon-Tex fight the Meta and Washington with Epsilon. Junior Doc is the first person to learn of Tucker's pregnancy and was able to successfully deliver Junior. Since Junior was born, Doc treats him with great care, teaches him, feeds him, and walks him. Doc was clearly fond of Junior and Junior most likely feels the same. This is shown when he defends Junior, using his rank, when Church wanted to kill the latter. After Tucker awakens from his coma, he considers Doc a perfect baby sitter for Junior. Sister When Doc did a physical exam on Sister in Missed Direction, he was fascinated by her flexibility and told her that her color blindness wouldn't harm her chances on the battlefield. Since then, he has lost interest in her. When they got lost in the caves together, he was tired of her stories and thought she talked too much. Sister, however, shows no negative or notable opinion of Doc. Washington Doc and Washington seem to hate each other when they first meet, due to the fact that he became Washington's prisoner and Washington was annoyed by him. Wash also shows disrespect towards Doc, refusing to take any logical advice that he suggests. However, Doc still saves Wash's life, and afterward Wash entrusts him with protecting Epsilon, possibly meaning that Washington may now have some respect or trust in him. Later on, Doc states Wash got what he wanted, which was a new and trusting team. A.I. Omega Doc was possessed by Omega for a long period of time. When he was first possessed by O'Malley, Doc was originally scared. However, he became more willing to help in O'Malley's plans and even told him that his head had enough room for the both of them while O'Malley enjoyed Doc's medical practices and preferred him to be his host. Despite his kind actions toward the A.I., O'Malley was generally annoyed by Doc's happy and supportive nature and, being a pacifist, Doc is against O'Malley's plans and ideas for conquest and violence. However, due to Omega, Doc became more aggressive and was willing to stand up for himself. Other Vic Doc seems annoyed by Vic and hates talking to him, due to his comments and odd behavior. It's also shown when Omega possessed him, he expressed his hatred to the character greatly. Meta Doc shows fear of the Meta, even more so when the Meta punched him into a wall. However, he still insulted both the ex-Freelancers, such as when he successfully caused the Meta to malfunction he continued to insult him and when he was interrogated, he called the two "Bad cop and even worse cop." He later stated that seeing the Meta eat someone would be interesting. The Meta, on the other hand, simply found Doc annoying and later betrayed him and Wash after the battle at Sidewinder. Felix After meeting Felix in Neighborhood Watch, Doc treats his injuries for protecting him and the other Blood Gulch soldiers. Although questioning his methods, Felix appreciates his aid and explains everything during his interrogation. However, Doc and the others aim their weapons at Felix when they mistake him for a Freelancer, before the latter explains he's mercenary. Category:Relationships